Volume 15
Volume 15 is the fifteenth volume of the ''Magi'' manga series. Summary The Reim Empire Alibaba, almost dead of hunger, lies down on a ground. He recalls that he has helped a ship from thieves, but the crewmen ended up being the thieves' accomplices and Alibaba has been robed out of all belongings expect his Metal Vessel. With a new resolution, he goes toward Shambal Ramal's Training Grounds, where he meets a girl named Toto. Not having even Sinbad's letter of introduction, he can't be accepted into the training grounds. Toto however presents another possibility, which is to defeat her. The fight ends before it even begins, as Toto, without any problem, sends hungry and exhausted Alibaba flying. Alibaba and Shambal He is then found and fed by S/M/L Nando. They tell him their story and the Reim Empire's doing. In their Casino he meets an old broke and naked man, whom he helps. When the man loses even his treasure, Toto comes and tries to stop him from playing more. Alibaba recognizes her, and she as well, as she points out at him and tells her master that he's the boy they were looking for. Shambal introduces himself but before letting Alibaba join his training grounds, he has to have a rematch with Toto, which he gladly accepts. Alibaba vs Toto He has an upper-hand for the time being, so Shambal lets Toto use her special ability. The fight between Toto and Alibaba becomes harder when Toto begins to strengthen her sword with Magoi Manipulation. Despite the difficulties, Alibaba decides not to use his Metal Vessel and defeat her with shear swordsmanship alone. Shambal stops the fight when Alibaba cuts Toto's clothes, leaving her naked. He then accepts him to his gladiators training grounds. Reason Shambal and Toto explain him what he needs to know and mention Yambala Gladiators. Alibaba tells them that he came to master his magoi, as he needs to perfectly perform his Djinn Equip. They tries to help him through the painful acupuncture. After that, Shambal tells Alibaba he's in really dangerous situation as he has two types of magoi in his body, what goes against the world's basic rules and may soon lead to Alibaba's organs being torn off and, as a result, his death. This terrifies Alibaba, so Shambal calms him down by saying he just has to learn Magoi Manipulation. However, Alibaba, having no coin with himself, has to work to pay treatment fee. Alibaba vs Garda He is thrown at his first real gladiator fight which happens to be against a monster, Garda. What's more, using Amon's sword is forbidden in the Colosseum, which seems impossible for Alibaba. Alibaba decides to fight Garda to show Shambal his determination to fight, which Shambal asks if he understands the amount of determination needed in Colosseum, which confuses Alibaba. The match against Garda begins. Even though the beginning seems quite promisingly to Alibaba, he is quickly overwhelmed and heavily wounded. Alibaba starts to think if he's going to die like this. Alibaba tries to give up, but the referee ignores it. Garda comes and bites Alibaba in his arm. The audience cheers for Alibaba's death. Being even more injured, Alibaba begins to loss consciousness. In his hallucinations, he recalls Aladdin, Morgiana and Hakuryuu, but also Kassim and the time the two of them spend together as children. Meanwhile, Garda goes as far as breaking Alibaba's arm, much to the horror of Toto. She is frightened seeing the fight, but Shambal comments that Garda dropped his guard and now it's possible to deliver the final blow, especially that Alibaba seems to be finally prepared. Thanks to the recalling what he and Kassim did to survive in slums while being weaponless, Alibaba comes up with a plan and manages to hurt and defeat Garda. Right after the fight, the magoi of Alibaba and Kassim fuses into one. Scheherazade and Mu The audience wonders why Garda is still alive. The fight is watched by the Reim Empire's High Priestess who normally doesn't watch gladiators' fights at all, Scheherazade, and her subordinate, Mu Alexius. Scheherazade says that Alibaba piqued her interest, what Mu summarizes up as the rukh's guidance. The two of them then talk about Magnostadt and its abnormalities. Scheherazade says she will protect the Reim Empire. What Alibaba has to do 5 days later, injured Alibaba is sitting with Garda, which surprises Toto. He explains that the prize from the match was so high that he couldn't think of another way to spend it, so he bough him. Then, he tries to smoke, but it ends up with him smoking. Then, Shambal comes and asks about Alibaba's second magoi in his body. Alibaba feels as if Kassim entrusted him with this power to not leave Balbadd in other people's hands. He concludes his monologue with saying that getting back the country he lost is what he has to do now. He than thanks Shambal for his continued guidance. The Dark Continent Meanwhile, Morgiana is looking at the Great Rift and wonders if she should go across it. Two months earlier, when she arrived at Katalgo, she couldn't find any Fanalis there. One man wondered if she was a Fanalis and other was surprised, because he though they were all captured. She was able to overheard that on the other side of the Great Rift Fanalis were still there. To Meet Fanalis Morgiana bids the people of Torran a farewell. When she sees the Great Rift, she is shocked as the Great Rift is so dark that it seems like the world ends there. Morgiana jumps down the Rift. She is frightened and wants to go back. When she reaches the bottom of the valley, she uses echoes to sense her surroundings. Soon, she reaches a cottage and met the guardian of the valley, Yunan. Yunan Yunan is aware of her identity thanks to listening to the people of the Torran Nation. He informs her that there are Fanalis existing on the on the other side of the rift. When Morgiana states that she wanted to meet them, Yunan says that he wouldn't want to bring her back, as a great war, which will involve the whole world, will begin. He then informs her of the death of the Kou Empire's Emperor. The Kou Empire Kouha's Information At the Magnostadt Academy, the chancellor, Matal Mogamett persuades Kouha to return to his country. Kouha agrees and adds that his warning about the Kou Empire invading Magnostadt is true, which makes Mogamett furious. In the training grounds, Aladdin demonstrates a spell known as Har-Har Raqi. He later greets Kouha and Kouha informs Aladdin that the Kou's Emperor has died, which makes Aladdin curious about Hakuryuu and Hakuei. One World At the Kou Empire, the forces gathers, and Hakuryuu is shown to show remarkable change in his attitude. He also tells his sister he needs more power and requests her to do as Hakuryuu says from then on. Hakuryuu appears in front of Kouen, the first prince of the Kou Empire. Kouen later praises Hakuryuu for conquering a Dungeon. Judar appears soon after and Kougyoku wants to tell Kouen not to attack Sindria against Judar's wishes. However, she overhears Kouen's conversation with Hakuryuu and Hakuei. Kouen tells them to lend their support to him to become the only king in the world. The next day, when Kouha returns, they visits the deceased Emperor and living Empress of Kou. Emperor's Funeral The Empress welcomes her sons and daughters. Next, the testament is announced, which says that the next Emperor of Kou Empire would be the Empress, much to everyone's surprise. The testament faces some rebellion. However, Hakuryuu congratulates the Empress, which shocks Hakuei and several others. When Hakuei asks about his intentions, Hakuryuu replies about this being the perfect time to divide the country. Hakuei disagrees as her ideas are on Kouen's side as she also thinks that division of countries would cause conflicts. Hakuryuu strongly protests against her sister's thinking. Hakuryuu and Gyokuen Soon after, Judar approaches Hakuryuu in the rain, with a matter to discuss with him. Hakuryuu refuses to agree to Judar's wishes, mentioning about him being Al-Thamen's pawn in the first place. Judar says that even Hakuryuu is greatly influenced by his mother. Later, Gyokuen appears and they fight each other, with Hakuryuu losing terribly. In the palace, the princes are discussing about Al-Thamen, which have seemed to change their Modus Operandi to actually begin to become so visible. Kouha also mentions about his negotiation with the Magnostadt's Chancellor, which failed as the Chancellor refused to collaborate. Back outside the palace, Judar offers Hakuryuu to give him a hand if he decides to curse his destiny. Six Months Later Six months later in Magnostadt, Aladdin is performing Shallal Sarab for Iktiyar, which shocks the judges. Aladdin is now a third term first year 1st Kodor Scholarship student with excellent grades. Chapters ''Night 139: Reim Empire'' ''Night 140: Yambala'' ''Night 141: Colosseum'' ''Night 142: Fusion'' ''Night 143: The High Priestess'' ''Night 144: The Great Rift'' ''Night 145: Gathering'' ''Night 146: One World'' ''Night 147: A New Emperor'' ''Night 148: Another 6 Months Later'' ''Extra Comic: Toto and Alibaba (in Reim Empire)'' ''Message Paper: Magi Only's Sugoroku Tournament'' Category:Volumes